total_drama_crazinessfandomcom-20200214-history
Screams of Silence: The Story of Jessie Y
Quotes Yoshi Nearly Dies (Alarm sounds) Jessie: (yawns) I wonder what dad has made us for breakfast today. Only one way to find out. (Jessie enters the kitchen) Jessie: Hello? Dad? Where are you? Rachel-Lou: And where's breakfast you greedy bastard! Jessie: Shut up sis. Rachel-Lou: Um Jess, I think Dad's dead. Jessie: No he's not, he may have attempted suicide for some reason, but I felt the pulse and we need to call 911! 2 hours later... Jessie: Dad, are you awake? Come on, we really need you. Gemma: You two girls should be at school! Jessie: But dad's in a coma and I don't think he's gonna wake up. Gemma: Well tough shit, you two are going to go to school and leave Yoshi alone. Yoshi: (groans) Hi girls. Jessie: Oh my gosh Dad, you're still alive. Gemma: Jessie, get in the car with your sister or I'll fucking bash you! Jessie: (cries) ok. Jessie's Endless Torture Jessie: (cries) Please mom, please don't let me do this. Gemma: You're gonna stand there until I'm finished! Jessie: Can I at least put my robe back on? Gemma: NO! I told you I'm not finished yet!! Yoshi: Poor Jess, something must be done. I'm gonna message this to her Facebook friends. Next Day... Barbara: Hey Jess, I heard from you dad on Facebook that your mom's abusing you. Jessie: What abuse? There wasn't any abuse between me and my mom. Barbara: Jess, really? So anyways, my dad and your dad are going to set up an intervention today after school at your house. Jessie: Okay then. 7 hours later... Gemma: What the fuck is going on? Hyden: It's an intervention. Gemma: What for? Hyden: For you. Who wants to start? Yoshi: Fine, me. Gemma, you've been treating the whole family like shit since our marriage. In fact, you roofied me so you can conceive 2 fucked-up girls. Jessie and Rachel-Lou: Hey! Yoshi: No offence, girls. Jessie: None taken. So anyways mom, you've been torturing me since I was in Kindergarten, and it's not just every time I get a D or lower in a test, you do it whenever you want because you're drunk 24/7. Gemma: Shut the fuck up! If you would excuse me, I'll be at the bar drinking my ass off! Let's Waste The Bitch Frieda: Jessie, your mom is more out of control than Barbara whenever she's on a twerking spree. Barbara: Hey! Jessie: I know, how about we go ahead and kick her fucking ass in her sleep? Frieda: Or, or, invite her for a makeover, but instead we run her over with your car? Jessie: I don't know about using my car, last time my car was used, it ended up in La Brea. Then it was replaced by a race car from Yoshida Industries. Frieda: Fine, we'll hire a car, run your mom over and tell the car rental guys that it turned into a suicidal monster. Jessie: Ok then. 8pm the time we meet? Frieda: Yep. 3 hours later... Jessie: So mom, Frieda, Barbara and I are going to take you to the parlor to give you a makeover. Gemma: Ooh, really? Jessie: Yep. 25 minutes later... Barbara: Hey Jess, is this the spot where Gemma gets her 'makeover'? Jessie: Yep, stop the car. Frieda: Ok Gemma, close your eyes and we will be ready soon. (whispers to Jessie) Start the car. (Jessie gets into the car, only to be stopped by Gemma) Gemma: I know what you're doing, Jess. You were trying to kill me, with 2 of your friends trying to help you out. What a fucking retard you are. Jessie: But mom, you were a bitch to me. Gemma: I don't care! I'm now gonna choke you to death and your 2 sluts are gonna watch. (Frieda steps forward) Gemma: (points a gun at Barbara) Step back unless you want to see Barbara headless. Frieda: Ok (cries) Gemma: (continues to choke Jessie) Jessie, I knew you were weak as fuck, you can't do anything right. You're Taylor Swift when it comes to dating, Amanda Bynes when it comes to beauty and Peter Griffin when it comes to intelligence. (Jessie falls to the ground, breathless) Gemma: Now it's time to throw the blonde bombshells off the Hollywood sign. (The lights of the car blink) Gemma: Jessie! I thought I choked you to death! Jessie: Joke's on you bitch, I choke myself twice a day. (drives the car and runs Gemma over) Barbara: Awesome Jess, hi-five! Frieda: But how are we gonna get home? Jessie: I dunno, Taxi? Barbara: Sure, why not? Trivia * This is the episode where Gemma Yoshida (Jessie's mom) gets killed. * Yoshi was eavesdropping while Gemma was torturing Jessie. * It is confirmed that Jessie chokes herself twice a day Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes